


The Washington D.C. Job

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Series: The Assassins, Spies, and Other Deadly Lies Job [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s05e09 The Rundown Job, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Crossover, Sarcasm, Team, mentions of the avengers, mentions of the winter soldier, work relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Washington, Eliot decides to visit an “old” friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Washington D.C. Job

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own Leverage. 
> 
> -Been wanting to write me some Leverage fanfiction, so this is what popped up. Hopefully it’s believable.

Eliot hated leaving Hardison and Parker at the hotel room, but there was something he had to do while he was in Washington. Granted, he didn’t really want to do it…but too much of his past was creeping up into his team’s life, and that was dangerous. 

He had to make sure that they remained safe. 

Today they almost died, doing what he used to do. 

It was a really toned down version of what he used to do, but still…

He met his old boss on the steps of one of the famous Washington D.C. tourist spots. He didn’t much care for the view, he just wanted to be somewhere public. Not only did it help ease his mind a bit, but he knew he would spot snipers and other such old work buddies in the area more easily. 

“Sir,” He greeted quietly, respectfully, as a dark skinned man with a black cloak came forward. 

“Considering how many names your going by these days, I think I’ll just play it safe and say ‘hey’,” The man said dryly, sounding far too amused for his liking. He paused, and then said softly-in a more serious tone, “Good job today.” 

“We weren’t looking to stop a fucking terrorist attack!” He snapped at him. 

“We weren’t even aware of it,” The man responded, sounding just as heated. “We had bigger fish to fry-like the Winter Soldier returning from the dead!” 

He scowled. 

“I ain’t that person,” He grumbled. And then said quieter, “Anymore.” 

“Nevertheless, you pulled some major stunts, and it’s costing us.” He snapped. “You think you’ve had a bad day? We’re still cleaning up from that goddamned battle!” 

“I didn’t intend on there being a lot of casualties,” He admitted, hesitantly. “And…sometimes…there’s that quiet voice that’s still telling me…and when Hardison showed me a recent photo of HIM…I snapped.” He stared out at the city, the pale blue sky seeming tranquil…almost too peaceful after the events of the day. 

“That going to be a problem?” He asked, sounding serious. “We can bring you in,” 

“No. I’m fine now. I just…” He shook his head. “I’m going to stick with my team. Try to forget about the past. Just…keep an eye on the Cap, for me?” He asked, and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D smiled, and said,

“Will do,”

But there was no one there to hear his response, for Eliot was already gone.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading.


End file.
